


Wrong password

by MysteryWeb



Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Tom pasa un largo tiempo en enviarle un mensaje a Jake. El último que recibió fue a través de una Stories de Instagram y no volvió a responderle.¿Cuánto más podría tardar en regresar a casa?
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Series: Tom y sus problemas con Instagram [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703452
Kudos: 10





	Wrong password

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando salió a la luz una Story de Tom en la que se quejaba por no poder entrar a Instagram, pedí en la fanpage Mystery Web que los seguidores comentaran la posible razón por la que Tom no podía usar la app
> 
> Esta es una de esas respuestas.

“No estoy feliz.”

Ese había sido el último mensaje que Tom le había enviado. Teniendo en cuenta que él fue el último en salir a hacer las compras antes de que se decretara una pandemia, decidieron tomar todas las precauciones posibles al respecto y seguirlas al pie de la letra -al margen de las indicaciones que su país había promocionaba por todos lados. Eso incluía en que Tom era el encargado de hacer las compras quincenales. Después de muchos trámites lograron que se aceptara que ellos pasaran la cuarentena juntos. ¿Qué más podían pedir? Si la pasaban sin revolearse cosas por la cabeza, eso significaba que podían seguir viviendo toda su vida juntos (claro que esto último Tom no lo sabía todavía).

Había pasado ya media hora desde su último mensaje y Jake estaba comenzando a inquietarse. No fue sino hasta que oyó el sonido de la llave abriendo la puerta de entrada que se calmó. Esperó con poca paciencia a que terminara de cambiarse de ropa y recién ahí se acercó a hablarle.  
—¿Qué estabas haciendo?  
Tom detectó preocupación en su voz. La expresión en su rostro, que trataba de demostrar todo lo contrario, lo hizo sonreír.  
—Estuve ocupado. ¿Por qué?  
—Me tenías preocupado.  
—Lo siento. Es que desde la mañana que no puedo conectarme a Internet —reconoció Tom, volviendo a revisar la conexión que tenía en su teléfono—. ¿Tú tienes?  
—Sí, ¿por qué?  
—Qué raro...  
—Ah. Me olvidé de avisarte —Tom vio sus labios curvarse hasta formar una sonrisa—. John cambió su contraseña.  
—¿Y me lo dices recién ahora? ¿Cuál es?  
—Oye, Holland, hace meses que no hablamos tanto. Te la diré más tarde.  
—¡Oh, por favor!  
—Sólo si me lo dices de nuevo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por favor? —Jake sonrió.  
—Puedo ir a preguntarle a John.  
—¡No puedes salir!  
—Entonces, dime la contraseña.  
—Qué manipulador eres —Jake agarró el teléfono de Tom, escribió la nueva contraseña y se lo entregó—. Me voy.  
—¿Adónde?  
—A dormir.  
—¿Puedo hacerte compañía?  
—Si dejas ese aparato aquí..  
—¿Seguro que yo soy el manipulador en esta relación?


End file.
